Obsession
by The WolvGambit
Summary: She followed him in the shadows, not understanding this new set of emotions. All she knew was that Julian Keller had caught her attention in a way she could not identify and Laura Kinney wanted more of what he made her feel. AU


AN: So, this is a first attempt at writing these two. I was getting caught up in my comics and came upon the chemistry between these two individuals. I'm thinking of leaving it this way for now, but if I do continue it will be maybe a chapter or two at least just to get the details of the date, the night, and the morning after. If anyone is interested after reading this then I may be compelled to write it quicker than I was planning to. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men...yup, you heard it here.

Xxxxxxxxx

She observed him from the chair she had crouched on. His black hair illuminated by the moon, his scent all around her. Laura wondered why she found herself fascinated by this young boy. Every time he was in danger, a tightening in her chest, a feeling of a knife being stabbed into her heart. The knowledge that she could be separated from him caused her throat to clench. Julian could not die, he just could not. However, even though he acted as if he disliked her immensely...he had saved her life that day. Used his powers beyond the safe physical limit to bring her to Elixir, to have her healed since her ability had been severely compromised by Nimrod.

He had brought her back from the brink of death; her a scientific experiment, her the one he'd always sneered at, the one he'd always called 'clone'.

"...unghh..." Laura exited as quickly as she hand entered, silently, as he awakened groggily. Sofia had been the name he has spoken before her own. She remembered that he had loved the woman once, maybe still held on to those residual feelings even if his own had been hurt.

But she continued to keep an eye on him in the shadows, inevitably drawn.

Cessily had discussed this with her once. When you 'love' someone, male and female love, you feel an overwhelming since of completion when you are with them. And when they leave you, reject you, abandon you; a piece of you feels missing. Aches.

Laura had begun to understand that what she was feeling for Julian was something along these lines. Not quite 'love', not yet. It was still too early to classify the emotions that swirled around inside her as this. She still did not know enough about him. She realized she would die for him. In fact, she almost had already.

"Laura..." Her 'brother' called out to her. Wolverine was not going to let this conversation drop, she could tell by his scent and body language. "You've been watching that Keller kid a lot."

"I do not wish to discuss this." Her voice firm. "This matter does not concern you."

"Look, kid." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I brought you here to be with kids your own age, interact, live a somewhat normal life. What you've been through, no one should have to feel that kind of pain. I just want you to be careful."

"I am perfectly capable of handling my own affairs, Logan. I do, however, appreciate your concern." She stated formally. Then she reconsidered discussing Julian, maybe Wolverine could be of some assistance. "I do not understand my emotions regarding Hellion."

"You like him, probably more than you're aware of." He stated bluntly, to the point. She appreciated this. It frustrated her when people weaved around the topic.

"He saved my life, I do not understand why since he appears to dislike me so." Laura shrugged roughly, completely unfamiliar with the gesture. Although, she observed it was often done in either confusion or indifference.

"Confusion will make boys do stupid things." Logan grunted. "Look, kid. Just be careful alright. And talk to one of the girls about this. I'm not the right one."

"Thank you." Laura hugged him awkwardly. "I believe this is the proper gesture for appreciation?"

"Yeah, kid. It is." He chuckled. "And you're welcome."

Xxxxx

Days had passed since her conversation with Wolverine and her mind had still not come to any conclusions regarding her emotions. The hot water beat down upon her head as she stood in the shower, her claws extended on her left hand as she drew the blade down her right arm. Nightmares had clouded her vision most of the night from what had happened to her in the Facility.

Pain seemed to be the only way to make sure she existed. It made her believe she was alive, if anything else; it also helped release the residual tension she kept inside her. A constant struggle to stay human, live her life as she wanted. Be herself. With a ragged sigh, she wiped the steam off the mirror and contemplated her reflection. Her slick black hair curled slightly, tangling around her neck and shoulders. Green eyes, vibrant, but often dull. Laura inhaled deeply, taking in her surroundings, before releasing it.

Getting dressed in a pair of fitting leather pants, her boots, and a tank top, all in black; she brushed her hair out before putting it up in a high ponytail. The wet strands feeling rough against her sensitive skin. Breakfast was being served, but she could not find it within herself to be hungry. So she hid herself away from prying eyes, downwind of Logan, and kept her thoughts completely underneath the surface to avoid prying from Frost.

Emma had been pressuring her to leave and no matter how much she believed the telepath to be right in her conclusions, Laura did not want to be separated from the male she constantly watched over.

"You should talk to him." A voice startled her, Cessily. Laura suddenly felt ashamed of herself for doing this. Especially now that she had given herself over to her thoughts and had been snuck up on.

"I do not wish to talk about this." She turned away, revealing her position by stepping into the lighted area.

"He's confused, Laura." Cessily continued. "Julian feels something for you, I know he does. I've been friends with him long enough to understand all his quirks."

Laura paused in her stride and turned to the silver-fleshed girl. "Why do you persist speaking on a topic I do not wish to talk about?"

"Because you need to talk about it, Laura. You really like him and it will eat you up inside if you don't talk about how you're feeling."

"What he makes me feel goes against everything I was trained to. It is dangerous for me to do this when I anger him." Laura lowered her head. "I know he fears me, he has every right to. My actions are not normal, obsessive even, and he could not feel for me as I do for him."

"He saved your life, Laura. Had Frost open his mind, expand his powers, so he could get you to Josh." Cess countered animatedly, her hands waving about in the air.

"I feel Hellion would've done the same for any other team mate." She shook her head before continuing to walk down the hall. "Besides, I believe my time here is coming to a close."

Cessily's eyes widened at this. "You can't leave! Don't tell me that you're going to listen to Frost!"

"Why should I not? She is right, I am a danger to everyone here. My creator will come for me." Laura reasoned. "It is just finding a way to separate myself from Hellion. I find the action is easier spoken than executed. I wish to be alone now."

As she walked down the hall, Cessily no longer following, she was unaware of a set of blue eyes watching her intently.

Xxxx

Julian didn't mean to listen in on the conversation Laura was having with Cess, but it was out in the open now. She felt for him, a protectiveness that was completely overwhelming. He realized that every night when he felt like he was being watched, it was _her_.

To hear her finally bring to the forefront why she acted the way she did around him was a shock. Laura felt for him deeply and she was going to leave. His eyes widened. _Frost._ Julian thought grimly, his eyes filling with green as he watched her walk down the hall to the room she shared with Soorya. Laura couldn't leave, not now, not ever.

So he followed her, the buzz of his power making him levitate in his sea of emotions.

Xxxxxx

Laura looked around the room, her claws retracting back into their housings as she lowered her eyes to the plain bedspread she sat on. The door burst open then in a flash of green, the object of her mind hovering a few feet off the ground, the aura surrounding him.

"You're not leaving here." He spoke suddenly, his voice harsh with an emotion she could not identify.

"I do not wish to discuss this." Laura kept her voice firm, turning her face away from his questioning gaze.

"Too bad." She felt his power turn her face to look into his glowing eyes. "You follow me around, stare at me, smell me, watch over me at night. Seriously, Laura, you really think I don't notice you're always around? I feel that I have a second shadow! So we're talking about this, all of it. Especially what I heard today in the hallway with Cess."

"That interaction was private." She hissed, claws unsheathing. Laura observed his respiration increase, his adrenaline rush, his body preparing for something that wasn't fear...

"I saw you leave the cafeteria so I followed you. I didn't mean to listen in but when I heard what you told Cess, how could I turn away from that?" He released his powers hold over her, his feet settling on the ground before her. Those blue eyes connecting with her own green gaze. "Cess is right, you know. Damnit, X I don't know how I should feel about you. Everything you do isn't really normal and I'm learning to adapt. You creeped me out, and when Sofia left I was so screwed up and there you were in the background hovering around me. Those green eyes..."

"I make you uncomfortable." She lowered her head.

"You used to." He confirmed softly. "But now, ever since you saved me...and I saved you, I can understand your logic."

"Yet, you still fear me."

"You're like a predator, Laura. I know it's your training, but my body can't help but feel that way. In the back of my mind I know it's just a natural reaction."

"I view you like a mate..." She stood, her eyes meeting his once more, her fingers trailing down the skin of his face. The heat attracting her. "I realize it is not the proper term, but it is the only one I understand to describe the way I feel."

Julian swallowed then, and she watched his throat bob, heard as his saliva slid down his throat. His eyes closed as a green glow surrounded her, his power caressing over her in a way she didn't believe possible. Thousands of sensations across her skin, firm and soft touches, finding pleasure centers she knew not of. Then his eyes opened, that lime green glow bright in their depths.

"God Laura, do you feel how you make me feel?" He groaned and his TK strengthened around her. "I don't want you to ever speak of leaving here again."

"Hellion..."

"Julian..." He corrected. "Say it, baby."

"Julian." She repeated, her voice breathless, his power caressing her again in another spellbinding wave.

"Oh yes..." Julian leaned forward and captured her lips within his own, biting at her bottom one before soothing it with his tongue. "God you taste so good."

"Your taste...is pleasant..as...well." She panted, hoping this feeling would never go away. Wanting to always feel this way.

"Describe it to me, baby."

"Salty...sweet, a chemical composition of citrus and acid, mint, vanilla, and what you ate for breakfast." He pressed himself closer, his arousal grinding into her stomach.

"I want to know you better. Know everything about you."

"My existence is not a happy one." She lowered her head to his shoulder and inhaled his scent. A heady mix of spice and fabric softener. "One of conditioning, torture, and pain. I relive it every night when I dream. My training, my mental stability, my inability to resist a 'trigger scent' is the reason Emma wants me to exit this school."

"Frost needs to mind her own business." He growled low in his throat, the sound causing her to shiver. "If you leave, I'm going with you."

Xxxx

"Julian..."

"No, things haven't been the same around here for a long time. I've made mistakes before...I'm not letting you go." He kissed her again. "I know that I haven't been a good guy..."

"You were in pain. Losing friends, rejection, the battle with these mechanical beings. Separation from parents who betrayed you. The behaviors you displayed were a coping mechanism." She leaned her head on his chest.

"Yeah. Still doesn't make it right." Julian rubbed his hands in soothing circles across her back. "So you want to go to dinner?"

The random question caused them both to chuckle. "I believe I would enjoy that very much."

He kissed her again and groaned softly as she dragged her nails down his back. "I'd really like to take you out first."

"But you desire me as I do you." Laura brought his lips back down on hers.

"Yeah, I know..." He paused. "I just want to do this right. We've changed so much, all of us have. So, dinner...a movie?"

"When?" She asked. "I want to know more about you, also."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

XXXxxxxx

Julian couldn't believe how nervous he felt. He wasn't even in this state when he was persuing Sofia. In truth, he hadn't thought about the woman in weeks. What had made him the most uncomfortable was his earlier encounter with Wolverine. Even though the mans words hadn't been harsh, the threat had been clear. _You hurt her and you won't live to regret it._

But back to Sofia. It seemed like now his feelings could only be classified as a deep infatuation in comparison to his feelings concerning Laura. Sure, Laura still scared him a bit, that look in her eyes that she held in battle. If there had been any doubts that she possessed Wolverine's DNA, that stare would put them to rest.

He knew he was in trouble when he found the stares she gave him to be heart-stopping instead of creepy. Knew it when he felt arousal when he sensed her following behind him. Her beautiful green eyes were full of emotion when she looked at him. Julian found himself enamored with their depth of color. A knock broke him out of his musings.

"Are you ready, Julian?" Her light husky voice left him dazed.

"Yeah." He put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Where to first? Dinner or movie?"

"Isn't it per custom to dine before the film?" She questioned.

"Sometimes. If you're hungry we can eat first." A smile broke out across his lips as he took in her attire. A knee-length black skirt, leather boots that zipped up to her calves, and a black low-cut tank top. A leather jacket completed the ensemble. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I admire your state of dress as well."

Julian cleared his throat, muttering an awkward 'thank you', before turning to her. "Shall we?"

"What mode of transportation will we be taking?"

"Do you have a preference?"

"I would like to fly." She smiled hesitantly. The expression was new, but even so she knew the context and it melted him. Laura really was a beautiful woman and all the pain she had been through was undeserved.

"You got it, beautiful." And with those words they were off into the sky.


End file.
